Ordered and nanostructured polymer compositions can be used in a variety of contexts to produce materials having desirable properties, such as the ability to form small, three-dimensional structures. The material properties of such polymer compositions can be tailored to provide useful materials in fields such as nanolithography, photovoltaics, photonic crystals, and nanoporous membranes.